Lin Chung
Lin Chung is a human warrior and sharpshooter dedicated to keeping peace peace in Hidden Kingdom with Big Green. He is one of the main protagonists of the series Hero: 108 and is Big Green's most skilled fighter. As of season two, he is the leader of First Squad. Biography Little is known of Lin Chung's life prior to joining Big Green. However, he was at some point trained by Tien Kwan, whom he regards to this day as his master. During this time he evidently learned of or witnessed Tien Kwan's history, giving him knowledge of such matters as the Sword of Dark Fire and Tien Kwan's alliance and subsequent split with Chiung Ming. Under as of yet unknown circumstances, Lin Chung eventually joined Big Green and was made a member of First Squad. During his days at Big Green prior to the events of Elephant Castle, it is known that he took an interest in wood carving. However, his lack of skill prompted the mockery of his teammates and submerged him in abject depression. It was only by taking a new interest, drawing, that he recovered his self esteem. Lin Chung's life has been far more clearly recorded as of Rabbit Castle, since which time his skill has been of major importance on many missions and adventures. Many animals, including the camels, elephants, porcupines, sharks, crabs, and cheetahs, were convinced to respect humans largely by witnessing his great skills, particularly in the areas of combat, sharpshooting, and art. Shortly after a battle with the fireflies, Lin Chung briefly left Big Green on account of visions he had of Tien Kwan. During this time, he was taught the power of Harmonic Energy, and became skilled in its use. He finally returned to Big Green to help stop the threat of a volcano, during which time he learned of Twin Masters. Shortly after demonstrating the potent ability of Harmonic Energy to counteract Chaotic Energy, he was promoted to leader of First Squad. In Time to Go Home, Lin Chung was inadvertently flung back in time, leading him to meet and later duel Prince Yang Tu. However, due to a mishap involving Yang Tu's peculiar double bladed sword, Lin Chung's Harmonic Energy was split into two streams of Chaotic Energy that infected Yang Tu and caused him to eventually grow into Twin Masters. When the final battle with Twin Masters loomed on the horizon, Lin Chung, inspired by Tien Kwan, discovered the Bronze Giant, which could be created by the fusion of 107 heroes. Lin Chung then set upon uniting these heroes and became the Bronze Giant's de facto head. When the battle drew to a close, Lin Chung led the other heroes in uniting their collective Harmonic Energies, allowing a blast that could destroy Twin Masters. Appearance Lin Chung is tall with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He has deep-set eyes, a pointed chin, a broad squarish nose, and shoulder length greyish hair that kind of sticks out and covers his ears. He wears a distinctive square helmet with a woven pattern on the front. Additionally, he almost always wears a black shirt with one long sleeve on one side and a cut-away section on the other that reveals half his chest and leaves the other arm bare. On his wrists are studded brown bands, and on his feet, black shoes. He is rarely seen without purple staff with a red feather on it, this being his signature weapon. In Animals Inside he turned into a charcoal coloured panther with black spots with a greyish belly and black hands and feet. Personality The cool, silent backbone of First Squad, if Lin Chung's First Squad team members cannot find him, they know to look for him in the bamboo forest where he mediates, calmly waiting for more ammunition to grow. Despite being a great warrior, Lin Chung is not violent, and is very slow to anger, showing it only, it would appear, when his passionately made drawings are destroyed. In Camel Castle, when his artistic skills are mocked, he withdraws within himself rather than show anger. In Elephant Castle, he does become angry with Elephant King, but merely demands that he apologize. He is very good friends with all of the others in his Squad, especially Jumpy Ghostface, who is his best friend. However, though his cool head serves well to curb the more impulsive members of First Squad, Lin Chung is also known to take his aloofness too far, becoming deeply stoic at times. It is sometimes thought that Lin Chung cannot take a joke, and indeed it was a shock to FIrst Squad when, in Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train, he actually joked with them. Additioanlly, Lin Chung is deeply spiritual, which sometimes brings him ridicule, as does his obsession with drawing. All of this has led, at times, to alienation with his squad, though in the end, they all respect him highly, and despite being distant, Lin Chung is still deeply perceptive of the concerns of others. Weapons/Abilities Bamboo Sniper: Lin Chung uses a long bamboo staff for his sniper gun and arms it with the extremely sharp ends of newly sprouted bamboo shoots. Panther Vision: Panther Vision allows Lin Chung to see great distances by holding his hands up to his eyes like binoculars; this power also allows him to see actions in slow motion while he moves at incredible speed. Masterful Stroke: This move involves a great leap into the air while spinning his staff. He catches the staff, which propels his full body into a spin, thrusting into his opponent with massive force. Art: Lin Chung is also an artist. He is rather obsessed with producing the perfect painting. In the beginning his art was very poor, though it won over the artistic camels (this was, however because they thought that it was supposed to be abstract). Although his artistic skills are not up to par when he first takes up the brush, he definitely matures and becomes quite a master. Unfortunately, he is often distracted from battle by an intriguing image that he feels he must paint. Tien Kwan's Harmonic Energy: Lin Chung can create a powerful aura around himself composed of mystical Harmonic Energy. As seen in The Rise of Lin Chung he could stop a volcano from exploding by using his own positive energy to nullify the negative energy created by Twin Masters in the volcano. Using this power, he has the ability to create shields, mystical energy beams, barriers or increase his physical attributes, such as speed, strength or agility to a great extent. It has been shown that increasing his speed is comparable to that of his combining with the cheetahs. Gallery LinChungTitle.png Linchungpanther.jpg|Lin Chung as a panther, his spirit animal Linchunghairback.jpg LinChung&Staff.png|Lin Chung spinning his staff LinChungPainting.png|Painting Hero_linchung_174x252.png|Lin Chung riding his turtle Skippinglinchung.jpg|Lin Chung skipping Linchung3.jpg|Lin Chung skipping against Jumpy Linandjumpy.jpg|Lin Chung and Jumpy battling with ropes Lingrin.jpg|Lin Chung looking sneaky Linchungstaff.jpg|Lin Chung with his staff Linchunggrin.jpg|Lin Chung, giving a toothy grin Linchunghappy.jpg|Happy Lin Chung Linchunghair.jpg|Lin Chung with messy hair Linchungclimb.jpg|Lin Chung hanging onto the sprinkler Jumpyandlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung and Jumpy hugging Linchungandjumpy.jpg|Hugging Linchung1.jpg|Lin Chung smiling Linchung2.jpg|Lin Chung facing sideways and frowning Linchungominous.jpg|Lin Chung, looking very serious Linchungandstaff.jpg|Lin Chung with his staff Linchungnohat.jpg|Lin Chung without his helmet Mightyrayshove.jpg|Lin Chung looking shocked Linchung5.jpg|Lin Chung looking serious linchungarmup.jpg|Lin Chung with his arm up Linpainting.jpg|Lin Chung with his painting Wornoutlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung worn out Linpainting2.jpg|Lin Chung painting Jumpy and Mr. No Hands Swinginglinchung.jpg|Lin Chung hanging on to the pole Sonialinchung.jpg|Lin Chung reassuring Sonia Worriedsonia.jpg|Sick Lin Chung with Sonia looking worried Hangonlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung smiling as he hangs onto the water sprinkler Gotray4.jpg|Lin Chung holding Mighty Ray Turtleray4.jpg|Lin Chung placing a hand on Mighty Ray's shoulder SoniaMightyRayLaughing.png|Lin Chung looking annoyed at Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray laughing SharkCastleSurfing.png|Lin Chung without his helmet with his hair blowing back Linchung7.jpg|Lin Chung raising his fist Linchungdrawing.jpg|Lin Chung with drawing book Linchungliedown.jpg|Lin Chung on the floor, after he fell Panthervision.jpg|Lin Chung using Panther Vision Photo1126.jpg|Lin Chung as a panther Linchungstaff3.jpg|Lin Chung balancing on his staff Linchungandothers.jpg|Lin Chung with the others Seriouslinchung.jpg|Lin Chung looking very serious Shuttlecockkick.jpg|Lin Chung kicking a shuttlecock Cheetahs1.jpg|Lin Chung and cheetahs Linchungcheetahlegs.jpg|Lin Chung with cheetah legs Linchunglookingserious.jpg|Lin Chung looking to the side Cheetahshake.jpg|Lin Chung shaking hands with the cheetahs Wooandlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung with Woo the wise Linchungpaintings.jpg|Lin Chung pulling his paintings of the wall Paintings3.jpg|Lin Chung with his paintings Smilinglinchung.jpg|Lin Chung smiling with Sonia looking puzzled Linchungandapetrully.jpg|Lin Chung talking to Apetrully Runningwithcheetahlegs.jpg|Lin Chung running with cheetah legs Mrnohandsright.jpg|Lin Chung and Mr. No Hands Fight!.jpg|Lin Chung and the others battling their mirror selves Soniaandlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung with Sonia Throwray.jpg|Lin Chung throwing Mighty Ray Linchungsurpised.jpg|Lin Chung looking suprised and shocked Linchungripping.jpg|Lin Chung grabbing his paintings off the wall Riplinchung.jpg|Lin Chung ripping his paintings, to the horror of the others i.jpg|Lin Chung looking upset over his ripped book Wavinglinchung.jpg|Lin Chung waving Boilinghotfirstsquad.jpg|Lin Chung and the others on a hot day Smiling4.jpg|Lin Chung smiling Soniaandlinchung4.jpg|Lin Chung placing a hand on Sonia's shoulder Sonialinchung2.jpg|Lin Chung with Sonia Mightyray7.jpg|Lin Chung lifting Mighty Ray Turtlecup2.jpg|Lin Chung with the Turtle Cup Linchungandwoo2.jpg|Lin Chung with woo Mirrorself.jpg|Lin Chung battling his mirror self Linchungstaff2.jpg|Lin Chung balancing on his staff in the forest Shooting2.jpg|Lin Chung shooting with his staff ima.jpg|Smiling Lin Chung Paintingturtle.jpg|Lin Chung unknowingly painting the turtles Linchungbook.jpg|Lin Chung with his drawing book Linchungmrnohands.jpg|Lin Chung with Mr. No Hands Linchungdrawing8.jpg|Lin Chung drawing Linchung10.jpg|Lin Chung trying to explain Linchunglookingatapetrully.jpg|Lin Chung looking at Apetrully Linchungcross.jpg|Lin Chung thumping the floor in frustration Linchungfrustrated.jpg|Lin Chung frustrated Surfingandbalancing.jpg|Lin Chung surfing and balancing Gold2.jpg|Lin Chung with Apetrully and gold Linchungandapeteully.jpg|Lin Chung with Apetrully Balance2.jpg|Lin Chung balancing Scenery.jpg|Lin Chung with Jumpy and Mr. No Hands Linchungpaintingthesea.jpg|Lin Chung painting the waves on the ocean Concentratinglinchung.jpg|Lin Chung concentrating very deeply Hairpull.jpg|Lin Chung still concentrating, even though Mighty Ray is pulling his hair Flatray.jpg|Lin Chung still painting, with a flattened Mighty Ray behind him Mightyrayyell.jpg|Lin Chung STILL somehow concentrating,with Mighty Ray yelling Mightyrayclimb.jpg|Lin Chung still concentrating on his painting 3dlinchung.jpg|Lin Chung with 3d glasses Animalhumans.jpg|Lin Chung and the others with animal parts Trappedlinchung.jpg|Trapped Lin Chung Linchungdrawing4.jpg|Lin Chung smiling as he draw in his book Spyholestaff.jpg|Lin Chung spying through the feather on his staff Linchungstaff4.jpg|Lin Chung with his staff aiming at High Roller Hangingaround3.jpg|Lin Chung hanging off the air vent Huhlinchung.jpg|Huh? Linchungmrnkhandsandmightyray.jpg|Lin Chung with Mr. No Hands and Mighty Ray Happylinchung2.jpg|Lin Chung smiling as he hangs on Linchungbook1.jpg|Lin Chung with his book Teethgrit.jpg|Lin Chung looking mad Linchungdrawing9.jpg Linchungdrawing10.jpg Linchungbalancijganddrawing.jpg|Balancing and drawing Drawingmightyray.jpg|Lin Chung drawing Mighty Ray Linchung11.jpg|Lin Chung drawing Trivia *He was unofficially credited as PantherEye in the Chinese CGI promo (possibly from the Panther Vision) and there was no explanation of him being an artist. He, Commander ApeTrully, and High Roller are the only characters that had names which were changed. *Lin Chung's spirit animal is a panther. *He is classified as hero: 006. **This corresponds to the sixth ranked Star of Destiny in the novel Water Margin, Lin Chong, whose nickname is "Panther Head".needed *For unknown reasons, Lin Chung often sits with his eyes closed, as if deep in thought. However, as seen in "Camel Castle", it's shown he is still listening, as seen when Mighty Ray said how awful his drawing was, and Lin Chung snapped to attention. Category:Characters Category:Big Green Category:Male Characters Category:First Squad Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Classified Heroes